Sleeping Cold
by icegoddez333
Summary: Toshiro goes for a walk... When he feels a hollows spiritual pressures, he pursues it, hoping to slay it. To his surprise, someone has beaten him to it. A girl who is not a soul reaper. He doesn't think she will be able to defeat it... that is, until he sees the zanpukuto she holds in her left hand. Who is this girl, where did she come from and why is she here?
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro's POV

Something seemed different today. Everything seemed normal, everyone was acting normal, but Toshiro felt as if something was going to happen. The tension was getting to me, distracting me from the paper work. Rangiku was sitting next to me, doing her share of the work (Finally) and noticed my unease. "Captain, what's wrong? You seem distracted." Rangiku asked, looking at me with curiosity. "Well if you must know" I began, narrowing my eyes, "I have this unshakable feeling that something is going to happen." I finished, looking out the window. "Maybe you should take a walk the captain, I'm sure it's just nothing." Rangiku suggested, grinning. "But who would do the paper work?" I said. "I will!" she replied, jumping up excitedly. "But you never do your own work, how are you going to do mine?" I said. "I'll figure it out, now go!" She said, pointing to the door. Usually, I would have declined, but this was bugging me. I sighed and walked out. "Have fun!" Rangiku shouted at me before I disappeared.

I was walking aimlessly, trying to figure out why this feeling was bugging me so much. "This isn't like me." I muttered to myself turning the corner. I felt the undeniable spiritual pressure of a hollow as I did so. "Damn it!" I muttered, racing in the direction of the spiritual pressure. Is it this event that I was predicting? I thought taking out Hyorin'maru, your zanpukuto. Then I felt another spiritual pressure come out of nowhere, and you didn't recognize it. Who could it be? I wondered, running faster. I was in the Rukon District, how the hell did I get here?

I approached the waves of spiritual pressure, readying Hyorin'maru. As I rounded the corner, I gaped at the scene before me. A little girl was screaming her head off, with a slightly older girl standing in front of her. She was wearing a long-sleeved red and white kimono, had long black hair that reached her knees and had shining emerald eyes. But what shocked me the most, was the zanpukuto she held in her left hand.


	2. Surprise Visitor

Uta's POV

The hollow roared in front of me. The child behind me was wailing. That was going to be distracting. _Concentrate on the enemy in front, not the friend behind. _Yeah I know, thanks voice. _Run up and take it by surprise. _Doing as the voice said, I ran at the hollow, making it freeze in confusion. I jumped, aiming to slash open its mask. It recovered from its shock and brought its left arm to protect its head. I sliced through its arm, making it roar in anger. Before I could react, its remaining arm swung at me, throwing me into a tree. I got up quickly as the hollow advanced on me._ It is stronger than a normal hollow, but you are capable of defeating it. They don't have a big intelligence, because they are focused on devouring souls. Confuse it, be a step ahead. _Whatever you say voice, I thought back. I ran straight at the hollow, then before it could snatch me up, I slid through its legs, then before it could turn round, I jumped over its head. Before it could face me, I sliced through its mask, and the hollow disintegrated.

I sighed. That was hollow was harder to defeat then the others. _You did well. _Thanks. I turned to the child, who was staring back at me in wonder. "It's okay little one, you are safe now. Go home." She got up, bowed and whispered a hurried thank you before running off. I smiled. She was so young and cute.

_Behind you._ I whirled around to face a possible new opponent. _Do not strain yourself, you are hurt. _I'll be fine. A short kid was walking towards me, but he was about three inches taller than me. He was wearing a black Shihakusho. Over that was a white sleeveless Haori with the number 10, printed on the back. He had impossible blue eyes and white hair. It was really white. He had a sword strapped to his back. He stopped three metres away from me. "Who are you?" I asked, getting into a defensive stance. His eyes narrowed. "I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad 10. Who are you?" Squad? What the hell was this guy talking about? "My name is Uta Kazume." He glanced at my sword. "Where did you get that?" I frowned. "Why should I tell you? I don't even know you." He frowned as well. "You're not a soul reaper, are you?" What? "I don't know what a soul reaper is." His face turned expressionless. "I will ask once more, tell me where you got that zanpukuto." Zanpukuto? I glanced down at my sword. Is this guy crazy? _Be careful. Avoid a fight at all cost. This one is too strong for your level._ Noted. "Again why should I tell you?" He looked towards the setting sun. "You're going to have to come with me Miss Kazume." I took a step back, my grip tightening on my sword. "I don't take orders from you." He glanced at me, his face still turned to the sunset. "Now you do." And with that he disappeared. My eyes widened. _Look out._ Before I could turn, something smacked me in the back of the head. I started to fall, but before I blacked out I said two words. "Damn you."


	3. The Captains Meeting

Toshiro's POV

As she fell, she managed to say two words before blacking out. "Damn You." Before she hit the ground he caught her and picked her up bridal style. Sun had officially set, and dusk was settling. He glanced down at her now peaceful face. Uta Kazume. She was definitely a mysterious figure. She was still gripping her zanpukuto tightly. I tried to tug it out of her grip, but she would not let go. I sighed. I have a feeling this girl is going to lead to trouble. Just like that Ichigo Kurosaki.

I ran back Toward the Seireitei. The head captain needed to see this girl. But she was injured, and he couldn't present an injured girl to the head captain. He changed direction, heading towards the squad 4 barracks. Fortunately, He stopped in front of the seventh seat, Hanataro Yamada.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya! W-What are you doing here?" he looked down at the girl. "And who is she?" I held her out to Hanataro. "I have no time to explain. This girl's name is Uta Kazume. She needs to be healed by the time I come back for her. Do not ask your captain or other squad members to help. I am sure you are capable." He seemed flustered, but took the girl and laid her down in the room beside them. When he came out, he bowed and said "I'll do my best Captain Hitsugaya." I nodded and took off using flash step.

When I reached the 1st squad barracks, The Lieutenant was walking out of the captain's office. He seemed surprised to see me. "Did you need something Captain Hitsugaya?" I gave him my usual stare. "Yes. Where is your captain?" He seemed surprised that I had asked. "He's in his office." He gestured towards it before walking off.

I pushed at the office doors, walking in. The head captain sat at his desk, watching me. "Captain Hitsugaya, what is going on?" I stood in front of him. "I need you to call a captains meeting sir, I can't explain right now but please do it." He stared at me for a while, judging my expression, even though I didn't show you any. "Very well captain Hitsugaya." I bowed quickly and said "Thank you" before rushing back to the squad 4 barracks.

As I arrived there, Hanataro Stepped away from the sleeping girl. "Hanataro." He jumped and turned around. "Oh! C-Captain Hitsugaya! You were fast!" I glanced at the girl. "Is she completely healed?" He smiled. "Yep! She's sleeping from exhaustion right now." I went in and picked her up, then turned to the seventh seat. "Thank you for doing that. I'm sure you had other duties. Sorry to get in your way." He seemed surprised. "N-No Captain! You weren't in the way at all!" I nodded and flash stepped away.

I arrived at the captains meeting, pausing in front of the door to straighten myself up. When I entered the room, all eyes turned towards me, and several of them widened when they saw the girl I was carrying. I walked to the middle of the room and stopped. The head captain looked at me.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what is the meaning of this?" I placed they girl on the floor. "Sir. Earlier today, I was taking a walk to clear my head, because I had the strangest feeling something was going to happen. When I arrived at the Rukon District, I felt a hollows spiritual pressure. As I went to the confront it, I felt another spiritual pressure I didn't recognize. When I arrived at the location of the hollow, I found a girl protecting a child. With a zanpukuto in her hand." All the captains were shocked at this. As I described the fight, the captains put the dots together, looking down at the zanpukuto that the girl held in her hand. As I finished speaking I told them her name. "Her name is Uta Kazume." The head captain looked at the child lying on the floor. He struck his cane on the floor once. "Awaken, Uta Kazume." We all watched as the girl slowly sat up and opened her eyes.


	4. Introductions

Uta's POV

_Wake Up. Wake Up Uta._ Why? What happened? _Remember the boy with the white hair? _...Yes. God Damn it, he knocked me out. _You need to wake up. _The voice was being oddly insistent. Working on it, I thought back irritably. When I knew I was awake, I got up slowly and opened my eyes.

10 people stood around me, staring at me, including that white haired kid. The one I was facing, the really old guy with white hair and a beard, and I know this is going to sound completely irrational, made me want to run, more so than the others in the room. He spoke in a deep and important voice. "Uta Kazume. You are not a soul reaper, yet you have a zanpukuto. Explain yourself." I stood up slowly, and looked around at the others in the room. They were wearing the same uniform as the white haired guy, who was standing in a line with the others. I stared and lifted my arm pointing at him. "You're… Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya?" He nodded._ Be careful Uta. These people are extremely dangerous._ The voice didn't have to tell me that. All of them wear giving me the creeps.

"I guess before you explain yourself, we should tell you who we are." The old guy spoke up. I gave him an odd look, but nodded. _Listen well. Knowing who your enemy is, is the first step to victory._ You said that about the hollows too, I thought to the voice.

The old guy interrupted my silent conversation. "I am the head captain of the Seireitei. I am also the captain of squad 1. I am Genryusai Shigekuno Yamamoto." I nodded to let him know I had heard. No wonder this guy gave me the creeps.

A short girl with a commanding look on her face stepped forward. Her blackish, purplish hair was held in two pony tails wrapped in bandages. She wore a sword diagonally on her back. "I am the captain of squad 2, the stealth and punishment force. We take care of finding the location of the soul societies enemies, and if necessary, assassinations. My name is Soifon." Her voice was very commanding. I felt like I should drop too my knees, but I just nodded again.

A tall woman with a kind face stepped forward. She had long black hair that was platted in front of her, stretching all the way down to her thighs. Her sword was strapped to her side. "I am the captain of the squad 4. Our Job is taking care of the wounded, healing them. My name is Retsu Unohana." She gave me a reassuring smile. She was the only one who didn't give off an impending aura. I gave a timid smile back.

A tall man with the most serious expression on his face stepped forward. He had black hair that went down just past his shoulders. His sword was strapped to his side. He wore white clips in his hair, signalling aristocracy. "I am the captain the captain of squad 5, Byakuya Kuchiki." This guy looked so uptight, it was actually scary. I gave him a nod.

A… Man, beast… thing stepped forward. He had the head and body of a fox. His eyes were piercing and calculative, and hazel. His sword was strapped to his side. "I am the captain of squad seven, Sajin Komamura." I, again, nodded.

A seemingly relaxed guy stepped forward. Over his uniform he wore a pink flower Haori. He was tall, with dark brown hair that was held in a ponytail, trailing down to his lower back. One strand of hair fell in front of his face, right between his eyes. "I am the captain of squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku." He was grinning the whole time he spoke, and after gave me a lazy salute. I couldn't help but smile back, and I also gave him a salute.

Toshiro stepped forward, that same serious expression on his face. "I am the captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya." I glared at him; he had hit me in the back of the head. But I gave him a nod.

The tallest of them all stepped forward. He had spiky black hair, with little bells on the ends. A scar ran vertically down his left eye, his right eye covered by an eye patch. He looked like a freaking clown, but the sadistic grin on his face and the menacing aura gave off, made me absolutely terrified. "I'm the captain of squad 11, the fighting division. My name is Kenpachi Zaraki." His voice was really rough, and I could only manage a small nod.

A guy with a crazy appearance stepped forward. His face was painted blue, and any hair that might have existed was covered under a white hat. It looked plastic, and its tips were sharp, pointing to the right. "I am the captain of squad 12, the research and development division. We do experiments and gather information, but we can protect ourselves. My name is Mayori Kurotsuchi." His voice was bizarre, but I couldn't find a word to describe it. He seemed absolutely crazy, so I just nodded to him.

A man who was of medium height stepped forward. He had long white hair that went down to the bottom of his shoulder blades. The aura he gave off was caring, and his eyes were filled with kindness. "I am the captain of squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake. It is nice to meet you, Miss Kazume." I blinked shocked. He seemed very kind, and his smile was somewhat calming, I smiled and gave him a nervous wave.

"You now know our names." Said the head captain. "Together, we are the captains of the thirteen court guard squads." As he said it, it seemed as if this one moment was just… dramatic. I was half expecting to see fireworks, or hear thunder. "Soooo." I drew the word out. "Why are you missing 3 captains?" Everyone in the room froze.


	5. Explanations

Toshiro's POV

"Soooo." She drew out. "Why are you missing 3 captains?" Everyone in the room froze. She glanced around, not knowing the weight of her words. Before I could say anything, the head captain spoke. "The 3 captains you do not see, ex-captain of squad 3 Gin Ichimaru, ex-captain of squad 9 Kaname Tosen, and ex-captain of squad 5, Sosuke Aizen betrayed the soul society not long ago." Those words were simple, but fell with the weight of an axe. Their betrayal still hurt, especially to Sajin.

Uta flinched. "Sorry to bring it up, I-." The head captain interrupted her. "Do not apologise child. We all need to forget the ties we had to them." It seemed he was not just talking to her, but to us as well. I clenched my fists. I would never forgive them, especially Aizen.

"Now Uta Kazume, explain yourself." The head captain said, looking at her expectedly. She glanced at the other captains, some giving her a stone look while others gave a smile. When she looked at me, I kept a clear face. She looked back to the captain. "As you know, my name is Uta Kazume. I remember how I died, but I am uncomfortable about sharing that information. How I got my sword? It was a couple of years after I came to the soul society. I was walking through the woods at night. I always used to do that when I couldn't sleep." Her face darkened visibly. "I heard screams I recognized. They were friends from the town I lived in. When I got to the clearing, I…" She paused, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I saw hollows. A whole bunch of them. And they were… they were…" A tear rolled down her left cheek. Her head had lowered, but she lifted it, looking straight into the head captain's eyes. "They were devouring my friends."

All of us were shocked. She looked young, and she had gone through that! "I was frozen in shock. I just stood, there and stared. One of them was still alive, but she was badly injured, lying in a pool of her own blood. When the hollows moved to eat her as well, I recovered from my shock and screamed. I don't remember much after that, but what I do remember is my control snapped." What? What does she mean by 'snapped?' "The next thing I remember, is waking up in a mix of dust and blood, with this sword in my hand." She lifted her zanpukuto to emphasise what she said.

The head captain spoke. "So your rage at seeing your friends devoured conjured your zanpukuto." She gave him a confused look. "What is a zanpukuto?" He seemed surprised. "That is what your sword is called. A zanpukuto. Every soul reaper has one." Her eyes widened. Does that mean I'm a soul reaper as well?" The head captain shook his head. "No. You would need to join one of the 13 court guard squads, and be practised in the art of slaying hollows." She seemed somewhat relieved.

"Can I leave?" Uta asked. "You may not." The head captain replied. "I have one more question to ask you. What is the name of your zanpukuto?" She frowned. "Name?" "Every zanpukuto has an individual name. Do you know the name of yours?" She was surprised, and she wasn't trying to hide it. "I-no. I-I don't." The head captain stood. "You must find out. If you wish to become stronger." She took a step back. "S-Stronger?" The head captain nodded. "Yes." To everyone's shock she fell to her hands and knees, and was slightly trembling. After about 30 seconds, she stood. "How do I find out?" the head captain shook his head. "You are the only one who can answer that child. That information is hidden deep within you. You hold the answer." Her head dropped. "Thank you." She whispered. The head captain struck his cane onto the floor. "Captain Hitsugaya, this child is now under your care, until I say otherwise." I was surprised but agreed. "You may leave."


	6. Meeting Squad Ten's Lieutenant

Uta's POV

"You may leave." Said the head captain. I was in utter awe of this guy. He had such an air of authority about him. It was as if he was born to lead. Toshiro walked over to me. "Come. You have much to learn. I am sure my lieutenant can fill you in." I blinked. "Lieutenant?" He started walking, and I followed after them. "A lieutenant. You could call them second in command if you like." Wow. These guys think of everything.

_Observe them. Knowledge is a powerful weapon. _Voice! If you hadn't noticed, these people are trying to help me! _Didn't you listen? Not long ago 3 captains betrayed the soul society. What they didn't tell you is those 3 declared war on the soul society. _What! But why? They have thousands of soul reapers, lieutenants and 10 captains. Why declare war on them? They are severely out numbered. They have no hope of winning. _They obtain a powerful object called the Hogyoku. It has the power to remove the line separating soul reapers from hollows. _Are you kidding me! What could they want with that? _…They have joined with the hollows. _…What! That is… insane!

"Are you alright Uta? You seemed distressed." I jumped. Toshiro was giving me a worried look. "I'm fine; this is just a bit overwhelming." He nodded. "We are nearly at the 10th squad barracks." I nodded.

When we got to his barracks, soul reapers turned and looked at us oddly. "What's with them?" I asked, lazily gesturing to the squad members. "They are probably surprised that you are smaller than me." I laughed. "What's so wrong about that? Power comes in all different shapes and sizes. How tall you are doesn't matter, because you never know." He looked shocked, but gave me a small smile, one only I could see. We approached a big door. "This," he said, "is my office. We will find my lieutenant in there." He opened the door.

The first thing I saw was a tall woman with orange hair and a large chest. The second thing I saw was darkness. And I couldn't breathe. I waved my arms around. I was being crushed by something. _Some things are not what they appear._ I heard a woman's voice. "You're so cute!""Rangiku, your suffocating her." That was Toshiro. The thing released me and I could breathe again. I took big gulps of air. The orange haired woman spoke. "Sorry captain. I couldn't resist, she was just so cute!" I realized the thing that was suffocating me was the woman in front of me.

She smiled at me. "I am Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, but you can call me Rangiku. What's your name?" I blinked. This woman was so laid back, it was actually scary. "My name is Uta Kazume." She smiled. "So, what are you doing with my captain Uta? Are you two going-" "Rangiku." Toshiro interrupted. Rangiku frowned. "But captain, you two would be so cute together! Look, she's smaller then you!" At this point I was as red as an apple. Dating! We had just met. And he had already knocked me out. I shook my head to get rid of my blush. "Rangiku." Toshiro began. "Uta is a not a soul reaper, yet she has a zanpukuto. She recently slayed a hollow, and no doubt that hollow was not her first. I have been put in charge of her care. I was hoping you could show her around." She smiled and squealed a little. "I'll do so right away!" And with that, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the office.


End file.
